Assassin
by Tetsuya Ran
Summary: Distrik 4 adalah sebuah distrik yang menjadi pusat kriminalitas dunia /Seijuurou kembali bertemu dengan Tetsuya untuk yang kedua kalinya / "Kuroko Tetsuya . Ia adalah seorang pelacur favorit pejabat "/" Sebaiknya kita segera ke distrik lima kalau kau ingin menemui pemuda birumu" / "Bagaimana kalau foursome? Atau fivesome?"/AkaKuro , KiKuro, GoMx Kuro, MayuKuro/ Lemon , Bloody , etc
1. Chapter 1

Present By Tetsuya Ran

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warning : Bloody Scene , Rating berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter, Shounen-ai/Yaoi , Typo , Etc

Happy Reading

Douzo

.

.

.

**Assassin**

Distrik 4, sebuah distrik yang merupakan gudang kriminalitas dunia. Semua kriminal berkumpul menjadi satu di sana. Pembunuhan bukan merupakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan dan mengherankan. Melihat seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa tidak akan membuat penduduk distrik ini berteriak. Mereka hanya akan menelpon dinas kebersihan.

Kalau biasanya dinas kebersihan adalah dinas yang mengurusi bagian kebersihan suatu distrik dari , lain distrik, lain juga ceritanya. Dinas kebersihan di distrik ini lebih seperti suatu badan yang di bentuk untuk menghanguskan mayat-mayat yang masih dipenuhi darah segar maupun yang sudah membusuk hingga menjadi abu.

Hal ini dilakukan karena Rumah Sakit yang ada di distrik ini sudah benar-benar angkat tangan untuk mengurusi mayat-mayat yang jumlahnya tidak ada habisnya. Dan pada akhirnya melayangkan surat keberatan kepada pemimpin ditrik ini.

Yang membedakan distrik ini dari distrik lain dalam hal kepemimpinan adalah distrik ini menggunakan hukum rimba untuk menjalankan kepemimpinan. 'Siapa yang kuat, dialah yang menang' .

Dan seorang lelaki berumur 17 tahun berambut merah yang kini tengah menikmati buaian angin malam inilah yang berhasil menyandang gelar pemimpin di disrik 4. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik indah berwarna merah – gold miliknya.

"Akashi-sama" Suara lembut sekretaris wanita berambut merah muda membuat si pemilik nama membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau menggangguku" Ucapnya sinis.

"Tapi Akashi-sama, besok adalah hari pelantikan anda menjadi pemimpin distrik 4. Seharusnya anda beristirahat agar besok anda bisa berkegiatan dengan lancar. Saya takut kalau Akashi-sama sampai jatuh sakit" Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah cantik perempuan itu.

"Kau meragukan daya tahan tubuh seorang Akashi Seijuurou?" Suaranya meninggi satu oktaf dan masih mempertahankan kesinisannya.

"Bukan itu maksud saya, tapi-"

"Diam!" Lelaki itu memotong perkataan sekretaris pribadinya.

"Gomenasai, saya undur diri dulu, Akashi-sama" Ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya sambil mengukir senyum pahit dibibirnya.

Sedangkan Calon pemimpin itu masih sibuk melihat bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Ucapnya dengan mata nanar. Tersirat nada penyesalan di sana. Seperti telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak, Seorang Akashi Seijuurou selalu menang,maka aku selalu benar. Dan dia kalah karena dia lemah dan aku kuat" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin , namun air mata yang meleleh dari matanya tidak bisa menutupi kerapuhannya.

Disela air matanya yang merembes dari kelopak matanya, manik merah-gold itu masih bisa menangkap sosok mungil di taman belakang yang berhiaskan bunga mawar yang menjadi pemandangan favorit pemuda sosok itu? Penyusupkah? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyusup mansion utama pemimpin distrik. Pertanyaan terus muncul di ia dapat melihat kalau sosok mungil itu seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Ia mengamati sosok mungil bersurai biru yang menenangkan itu. Memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Air matanya pun perlahan mengering.

Ia ingin melihat bagaimana rupa sosok mungil yang membelakanginya itu. Lantas tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda yang satu hari lagi akan mendapat gelar "The Emperor" ini langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju taman bunga kesayangannya.

"Ah, Akashi-sama, Kenapa belum tidur?" Suara merdu itu membuat Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya. Ah, ternyata itu hanya sekretarisnya.

"Mau aku tidak tidur pun apa pedulimu" Balasnya dengan dingin dan memberi tatapan menusuk pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Teringat akan tujuan utamanya, Seijuurou segera mepercepat langkah kakinya. Mansion utama ini sangat luas. Dan jarak kamarnya dengan taman sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh kalau saja Seijuurou mau melompat dari balkon kamarnya. Tapi, maaf saja, dia masih sayang nyawa. Ya, walaupun hal itu tidak akan membunuhnya ,tapi orang gila mana yang mau melompat dari balkon kamar lantai 3?

Tak terasa kini dia sudah berada di depan pintu keluar menuju taman belakang. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Di gesernya pintu jati berwarna coklat tua itu.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ke taman. Angin dingin yang menerpanya tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menemui sosok mungil yang membuatnya penasaran.

Alisnya saling bertaut ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa di taman belakang mansionnya itu. Tapi, dia tadi melihatnya bukan? Lantas kemana perginya sosok itu? Matanya masih menyisir setiap sudut taman itu. Tapi tetap saja nihil.

"Akashi-sama, Apakah ada yag bisa saya bantu?" Seorang maid berambut coklat menanyainya dengan sopan sambil agak membungkuk.

"Apakah tadi disini ada orang?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Umm... Tidak ada tuan..Sejak tadi pagi, Tuan lah yang pertama kali kemari, selain saya" Jawab maid itu dengan wajah yang nampak bingung.

"Oh" Seijuurou pun berlalu meninggalkan maid itu, kembali menuju kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou cukup tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan maid itu. Seijuurou tidak pernah salah. Dan ia tahu benar kalau sosok itu tadi ada di sana. Berdiri menghadap sekumpulan mawar yang berwarna seperti rambutnya. Dia juga yakin kalu dirinya tidak memiliki masalah penglihatan sama masih bisa melihat dengan baik.

"Ck" Seijuurou mendecak kesal karena baru pertama kali ini dia salah. Ya, sejak dirinya dilahirkan baru kali ini dia salah. Walaupun kesalahan itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Tapi kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan bukan?

"Ini, pertama kalinya aku salah.."

"Ck, ini Cuma masalah apa aku memikirkannya?" Seijuurou bergumam pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang tampak letih ke kasur berukuran king size miliknya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur" Seijuurou memejamkan matanya dan terlarut dalam mimpi.

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa di bawah cahaya remang-remang lampu taman, terdapat sosok mungil yang tengah membawa sebuket mawar biru di tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

To Be Continued

Review Please

Mohon kiritik dan sarannya

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Present By Tetsuya Ran

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warning : Bloody Scene , Rating berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter, Shounen-ai/Yaoi , Typo(s) , Etc

Happy Reading

Douzo

.

.

.

**Assassin**

Matahari telah memamerkan cahayanya ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Pagi telah tiba, dan hal ini menandakan bahwa manusia akan melakukan rutinitasnya sebentar lagi.

'Tok Tok'

Suara ketukan pada pintu berbahan kayu jati berwarna coklat tua dengan karya seni elegan yang terukir di atasnya itu membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya membuka matanya.

"Ngghh" Ia mengucek matanya, menfokuskan pandangannya.

"Akashi-sama, saya harap anda segera bersiap" Suara lembut wanita terdengar dari balik pintu. Seijuurou tak berbicara, tak membalas suara lembut itu.

Seijuurou melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ternyata sudah pukul 7 pagi. Seijuurou pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Tak sampai 15 menit Seijuurou sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit bagian pinggangnya yang menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia melangkah menuju meja kecil dimana pakaian yang akan ia kenakan berada, terlipat rapi di atas sana.

"Tak berubah , huh?" Langkah Seijuurou terhenti ketika suara bariton menginterupsinya. Suara ini memang tak asing baginya.

"Belajarlah menghargai privasi orang dengan tidak masuk ke ruangan orang tanpa izin, Taiga" Ucap Seijuurou dingin sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mengenakan celana hitam panjangnya dan membiarkan dadanya terekspos.

"Belajarlah menghargai nyawa orang lain, kalau begitu" Orang yang bernama Taiga mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur mewah milik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengerutkan keningnya. 'Nyawa, huh? Untuk apa menghargai nyawa? Bahkan di distrik ini, nyawa tak lebih dari sekedar benda tak berguna' Batinnya.

"Hmm? Menghargai nyawa? Di distrik ini? Gunakanlah otakmu sedikit saja, Taiga" Seijuuro membalas perkataan Taiga sambil berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Menggunakan distrik ini sebagai alasan, huh? " Ujar Taiga dengan nada meremehkan.

"Langsung saja. Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Seijuurou to the point. Seijuurou menatap tajam ke arah Taiga sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, mungkin" Jawab Taiga.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan"

"Apa tujuanmu membunuh Ayah?"

DEG

Pertanyaan itu. Diantara beratus, beribu atau bahkan bermiliyar pertanyaan, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar. Apakah ia harus menghindar?

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Seijuurou pada akhirnya.

"Bukan URUSAN –ku ,heh?!" Taiga Berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekat ke Seijuurou.

"Dengarkan aku brengsek! Dia ayahmu, ayahku juga! " Taiga mencekik Seijuurou sambil berteriak, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan emosinya menghadapi adiknya ini.

"Lepas" Ucap Seijuurou, masih dingin. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini pun Seijuurou tidak terlihat panik sedikit pun.

"Kau-" Kalimat Taiga terputus ketika ia merasakan tendangan di perutnya. Membuatnya melepas cekikannya pada leher Seijuurou.

"Kalau aku bilang lepas, maka lepaskan" Seijuurou mendekati Taiga dan memberinya satu tendangan lagi di perut, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan.

"Menyerahlah, Taiga"

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menyerah pada orang sepertimu, orang yang tidak pernah menghargai nyawa orang lain..Menjijikkan" Taiga berkata dengan nada jijik.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Seijuurou menendang Taiga berkali-kali di tempat acak.

"Uhh" Taiga merintih kesakitan. Darah sudah mengalir dari mulutnya dan hidungnya.

Seijuurou meletakkan kakinya diatas kepala Taiga dan menekan kepala Taiga dengan kakinya.

"Aku tidak pernah kalah, dan tidak akan" Seijuurou memandang Taiga sinis sambil menendang kepala Taiga. Tapi Taiga tidak menyerah begitu saja, ditangkapnya kaki Seijuurou dan ditariknya sekuat tenaga, membuat Seijuurou kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Taiga mendekati Seijuurou dan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah tampan adiknya itu.

"Kau" Ia kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Seijuurou

"Brengsek!" Taiga menendang Seijuurou di tempat yang sama dimana Seijuurou menendangnya tadi. Dan Seijuurou tidak menghindar, membiarkan dirinya dihujani pukulan dan tendangan dari kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas, heh? Dimana perlawananmu?" Taiga menendang tubuh Seijuurou yang kini terkapar di lantai dingin kamarnya. Dengan darah yang mulai membasahi lantai itu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak pernah kalah ,huh?!" Dengan penuh emosi Taiga kembali menendang dan memukul Seijuurou secara membabi buta.

"Omong kosong!" Tepat saat Taiga akan menendang wajah Seijuurou, kakinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sebuah pisau telah tertancap dalam di kakinya.

"Sialan kau" Taiga kini benar-benar geram. Tubuhnya limbung ke lantai. Darah mengucur dari luka di kakinya. Taiga berusaha menggapai pisau di kakinya dan mencabutnya.

"Arghh!" Pisau pun berhasil dicabutnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah kalah, Taiga" Suara Seijuurou terdengar sangat rendah dan dalam. Matanya menggelap dan tiba-tiba

"Arghhhhh!" Teriakan Taiga menggema di ruangan itu ketika pisau berukuran besar berhasil memotong tangannya. Taiga kehilangan tangan kanannya.

"Suaramu merdu juga ya? Hahaha" Seijuurou tertawa dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mengayunkan pisau yang ada digenggamannya ke kaki Taiga.

"Arghhhhhhhh! " Teriakan Taiga terdengar kembali dan menjadi lebih pilu ketika Seijuurou membuat luka sayatan yang dalam di kaki kirinya beberapa kali.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu, Taiga. Karena ruangan ini kedap suara. Hahaha!" Tawa psikopat Seijuurou semakin menjadi-jadi. Seijuurou benar-benar telah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan ,Brengsek!" Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan perkataan kakaknya dan dengan sekali tebas, ia memotong kaki kiri kakaknya.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhh!" Taiga tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang menghinggapi tubuhnya. Sakit ini sudah melebihi batas. Melihat tubuhnya dimutilasi perlahan di hadapannya sendiri bukanlah impiannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ck, kau terlalu berisik" Seijuurou melangkah meninggalkan Taiga di kamarnya. Untuk sesaat, Taiga dapat bernapas dan tidak berteriak. Ya, Hanya sesaat, karena beberapa detik kemudian Seijuurou kembali dengan membawa kapak dan kain.

Mata Taiga melebar. Sungguh, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia masih bisa melihat matahari terbit di esok hari.

"Nah, Ini agar kau tidak terlalu banyak berteriak" Ucap Seijuurou sambil menyumpalkan kain berwarna hitam itu ke dalam mulut Taiga . Taiga berusaha menahan tangan Seijuurou dengan tangan kirinya yang masih utuh.

"Arghhh- mphhh" Tapi yang ada Taiga kembali kehilangan tangannya. Dan Seijuurou berhasil menyumpalkan kain itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha" Seijuurou kembali tertawa sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke perut Taiga. Merobeknya sehingga ia bisa melihat organ yang tersembunyi di balik perut atletis milik kakaknya itu.

Seijuurou masih belum berhenti. Ia kembali mengayunkan kapaknya. Kali ini ke arah kepala Taiga. Dan dengan itu pula kini tidak ada gerakan perlawanan dari Taiga. Taiga sudah mati. Itulah yang mungkin diketahui oleh Seijuurou.

Tapi, walaupun Seijuurou sudah tahu dan sudah sadar bahwa tubuh Taiga sudah tak lagi bernyawa, ia masih mengayunkan kapaknya ke tubuh itu. Membelah-belah tubuh itu menjadi sekecil mungkin.

'Ceklek'

"Saya masuk, Akashi-sa-" Perkataan Momoi terhenti ketika dia melihat pemandangan di hadapnnya ini. Ia menatap Seijuurou tak percaya.

"Ahh.. Momoi" Seijuurou menghampirinya sambil menyeringai. Momoi tak bergeming , ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Perutnya mual melihat banyak sekali darah serta potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan di lantai kamar tuannya.

"Kebetulan sekali" Seijuurou melanjutkan perkatannya sambil menjilat kapaknya yang penuh darah.

"Tolong kau bersihkan ini " Titahnya pada Momoi sambil menjatuhkan kapaknya di lantai, lalu Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihan tubuhnya dari darah Taiga, tentunya.

Momoi masih berdiri di ruangan itu. Pemandangan yang tragis. Ia masih belum bergeming.

"Taiga-kun" Ucapnya lirih. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah potongan daging di lantai itu.

Dengan langkah yang di paksakan, Momoi melangkah keluar untuk memanggil beberapa maid untuk segera membersihkan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh tuannya.

.

.

.

Kejadian pembunuhan itu segera diketahui oleh pimpinan pusat. Dan pimpinan pusat pun memutuskan untuk menunda pelantikan sampai tujuh hari.

Hari ini, adalah hari ketiga setelah Akashi Taiga di makamkan. Dalam upacara pemakannya, tentu saja Seijuurou tak menghadirinya.

Tapi, Seijuurou masih memiliki rasa peduli untuk melihat bagaimana rupa tempat terakhir kakaknya.

Hari ini Seijuurou bangun lebih awal dan segera bersiap untuk mengunjungi makam kakaknya. Momoi sudah memberitahu lokasi makam Taiga pada Seijuurou.

Ia berjalan menuju halaman depan mansionnya, disana sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo" Ucapnya pada sopir mobil itu saat ia sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Baik, Akashi-sama" Sopir itupun memacu mobilnya menuju komplek pemakaman khusus keluarga Akashi.

Seijuurou menikmati perjalannya dengan melihat-lihat pemandangan. Jalan menuju makam Taiga lebih asri dari yang ia kira.

Ia pun hanyut dalam keindahan pemandangan yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya saat bertamasya bersama keluarga kecilnya yang terlihat bahagia. Diam-diam Seijuurou bernostalgia.

"Kita sudah sampai, Akashi-sama" Ucap sopir itu sopan sambil membukakan pintu untuk tuannya.

Seijuurou keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju makam kakaknya, penjelasan dari Momoi cukup membantunya dalam menemukan makam Taiga.

Seijuurou melangkah mendekati sebuah makam. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang berlutut di sampai makam Taiga, sambil meletakkan setangkai mawar biru di dekat nisan Taiga.

Itu adalah pemuda yang ia lihat dari balkon malam itu, bukan?

Seijuurou kembali melangkah, ia ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Saat Seijuurou berada di depan pemuda itu, ia bisa melihat wajah manis dari pemilik surai biru muda itu. Pemuda itu menatap Seijuurou. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou telah terpikat oleh daya tarik pemuda ini.

"Akashi Seijuurou" Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap lurus ke arah Seijuurou dengan wajah datar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Balas pemuda bermanik Azure itu.

Mengetahui nama pemuda itu membuat Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau teman Taiga,Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou. Seijuurou sengaja memanggil Tetsuya dengan nama kecilnya. Ia ingin melihat reaksi pemuda manis itu.

"Tetsuya?" Mendengar panggilan dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya menautkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan itu?" Tanya Seijuurou dan hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Tetsuya.

"Jadi, kau teman Taiga? " Seijuurou mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"Mungkin. Maafkan aku Akashi-san,tapi kurasa aku harus pergi" Tetsuya pun melangkah pergi dari Seijuurou.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Seringaian mengerikan sempat terpampang di wajah itu.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ah, gomen minna kalau ceritanya terlalu gimana gitu ._.

Review please..

Author newbie masih butuh banyak bimbingan.

Jadi tolong kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun sebanyak-banyaknya hihi

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Present By Tetsuya Ran

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warning : Bloody Scene , Rating berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter, Shounen-ai/Yaoi , Typo(s) , Etc

Happy Reading

Douzo

.

.

.

**Assassin**

Pusat pemerintahan distrik 4, gedung mewah bernuansa putih dengan gaya eropa tampak begitu ricuh. Banyak masyarakat yang berusaha menembus pertahanan pagar berwarna hitam yang menjulang sebagai batas serta banyak pula pasukan penertib yang menjaga pagar.  
>Berita tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh calon pemimpin distrik yang termuat menjadi headline koran tempo hari lah pemicu kericuhan ini.<br>Walaupun masyarakat sudah biasa dengan aksi pembunuhan, siapa yang mau memiliki pemimpin seorang psikopat yang suka memutilasi? Bisa-bisa merekalah target berikutnya.  
>Masyarakat mulai bersorak agar pelantikan dibatalkan. Tapi nampaknya aksi demonstrasi mereka sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.<br>'BOOM'  
>Suara ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang gedung pusat pemerintahan.<br>"Apa itu?" Tanya salah satu aparat penjaga pada kawannya.  
>"Entahlah..Atau jangan-jangan-"<br>"Penjaranya!" Para pejabat pemerintahan berteriak sambil berhamburan keluar dari gedung itu.  
>Penjara? Ya , Distrik 4 memang memiliki banyak perbedaan dari distrik lainnya.<br>Sejak 500 tahun yang lalu, sebuah penjara telah terbangun dibawah gedung pusat pemerintahan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat pemimpin distrik zaman itu melakukan hal gila macam ini.  
>Membuat penjara di bawah gedung penting yang dihuni banyak pejabat distrik tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Dan sayangnya sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa memecahkan perilah alasan pembangunan penjara ini, Penjara Kaijou namanya, bahkan Akashi sekalipun tidak<br>dapat menjawab teka-teki ini.  
>Penjara ini terbagi menjadi beberapa blok. Blok A yang berada di bagian paling utara, Blok B yang berada di bagian paling selatan , Blok C yang berada di bagian paling Barat, Blok D yang berada di bagian paling Timur, dan Blok E yang berada di tengah.<br>Konon katanya masih terdapat 1 blok lagi, yaitu Blok F, tempat bagi para narapidana paling berbahaya sedunia dipenjarakan. Narapidana itu tidak hanya berasal dari distrik 4, Blok F juga menampung narapidana dari distrik lain yang berbahaya. Tapi, hanya sedikit orang yang mempercayai kehadiran Blok F ini. Hal ini karena blok F memang di rahasiakan dari publik dan hanya orang tertentu yang tak sedikit penjaga penjara yang tak mengetahui keberadaan blok ini.  
>'Tap Tap Tap'<br>Suara langkah kaki bergema di lorong penjara yang sunyi. Sunyi ? Bukankah ini siang hari? Ya, Sunyi. Narapidana yang terpenjara di Penjara Kaijou memang -sangat- patuh dengan peraturan di penjara ini. Karena, sedikit saja melakukan pelanggaran, para penjaga tidak akan segan untuk langsung mengacungkan pistol nya ke arah narapidana dan membiarkan timah panas mengajarkan kedisiplinan pada mereka. Salah satu peraturannya adalah larangan untuk membuat kegaduhan. Dan sialnya bagi mereka, berbicara termasuk sebuah kegaduhan.  
>'Tang Tang Tang'<br>Seseorang memainkan lagu dengan memukul teralis baja sel penjara dengan benda logam lain sambil berjalan, dengan kata lain orang tersebut sengaja membuat suara indah yang nantinya akan dianggap sebagai kegaduhan.  
>Merasa tidak ada penjaga yang datang, orang tersebut menambah kekuatannya untuk memukul teralis baja sel tahanan. Membuat suara yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.<br>"Hei! Siapa di sana?" Sampai gendang telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai salah satu dari penjaga penjara ini. Namun ia masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya masih setia menghantamkan logam yang digenggamnya ke teralis sel tahanan.  
>Penjaga bertubuh tambun itu berlari kecil ke arah sumber suara.<br>Dan setibanya di sana, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Padahal suara itu masih mengalun, tapi tidak ada orang disana.  
>'Hantukah? Jangan bercanda, mana ada hantu di zaman seperti ini..' Batin si penjaga penjara.<br>'Set'  
>"A-apa?" Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat alunan suara tanpa nada itu berhenti di sertai dengan logam dingin tajam yang menyentuh kulit di bagian lehernya.<br>"Si-siapa?" Penjaga itu tergagap, tangannya perlahan mencoba meraih pistolnya.  
>"Hm" Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil memberi sedikit tekanan pada benda logam tajam berupa pisau ke leher si penjaga. Menorehkan luka disana.<br>"K-kau" penjaga itu tercekat ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh tangannya. Menahan pergerakannya untuk mengambil pistol. Penjaga itu sekarang tengah ketakutan bukan main. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah bergetar.  
>"A-ampun" Mati-matian penjaga bertubuh tambun itu mencoba berbicara di tengah ketakutannya.<br>"Apa imbalanku jika kuampuni kau?" Bisik sosok berjaket hitam itu tepat di telinga si penjaga.  
>"A-apapun" Jawab si penjaga. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari pelipisnya.<br>"Ho..kalau begitu aku minta kunci sel terlarang dan pistolmu" ucap sosok pemuda itu sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu penjaga itu dengan manja.  
>"Ba-baik" Tanpa pikir panjang, si penjaga segera mengambil pistol dan kunci yang dimaksud oleh sosok aneh itu , lalu mengulurkannya pada pemuda berjaket hitam dengan hodie yang menutupi kepalanya tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat seperti apa rupa sosok yang misterius dan menyeramkan itu.<br>"Terimakasih" Ucap pemuda itu manis sambil mengambil benda-benda yang di mintanya dan melepaskan penjaga itu.  
>Tidak di sia-siakan kesempatan itu, si penjaga segera berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi sosok menyeramkan itu. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, sosok itu masih di sana dan tidak mengejarnya. Senyuman lega sempat terukir di wajah si penjaga sebelum<br>'Syut'  
>Sebuah pisau menembus dada sebelah kirinya dan membuatnya terkapar penuh darah di lorong penjara blok B.<br>"Ah ternyata aku juga menginginkan nyawamu" Sosok itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan dan berjalan menuju si penjaga yang tampaknya sudah tak bernyawa. Ia mencabut pisaunya, membersihkan darah di pisau itu dengan lidahnya, lalu ia kembali berjalan sambil memukulkan pisau itu di teralis baja penjara.  
>Lelaki berkulit putih bak porselen itu terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia terhenti di ujung ruangan.<br>Sekilas memang tampak seperti jalan buntu. Tapi sosok itu tak habis akal, ia mendekati tembok di hadapannya.  
>Seringainya mengembang ketika ia merasakan semilir angin membelai pipinya yang sudah dingin.<br>Tangannya mendorong tembok itu. Dan tembok itu perlahan bergeser, menampakkan pintu besi besar yang bertuliskan Blok F disertai bunyi alarm.  
>'Tap Tap Tap'<br>Sosok itu mendecak ketika telinganya menangkap suara kaki-kaki yang beradu dengan lantai penjara.  
>"Astaga, ada mayat!" Pekik salah seorang penjaga setelah melihat seonggok tubuh manusia tergeletak bagai sampah dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya.<p>

Berselang beberapa detik,suara derap-derap langkah memenuhi lorong dengan pencahayaan minim itu. Sekitar 5 sampai 7 orang penjaga telah berada di tempat mayat itu berada, mata mereka menatap ngeri pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Mppphhh" Suara erangan yang tertahan itu mengalihkan semua pandangan penjaga di lorong itu. Sosok pemuda sedang membekap mulut sipir wanita.

Sosok misterius berjaket hitam tak lupa dengan aura hitam yang turut menguar dari tubuhnya membuat suasana di lorong penjara yang lembab itu semakin mencekam. Semua orang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah sosok yang sedang membekap seorang sipir wanita.  
>"Lepaskan dia!" Perintah seorang pemuda sambil mengambil posisi siap menembak.<br>Alih-alih menjawab, sosok itu malah mengacungkan pistol tepat di pelipis sipir wanita yang sedang dibekap olehnya.  
>"Hoi..Jangan buru-buru begitu...Kita bicara dulu" Seorang sipir pria berwajah kalem menurunkan pistolnya dan mendekat ke sosok itu, belum genap 3 langkah, sipir pria berambut coklat itu harus meregang nyawa akibat satu peluru yang melesat menembus kepalanya.<br>"Mpphhh!" Teriakan yang tertahan serta isakan kecil dari sipir wanita pecah seketika.  
>"Hm..Apa yang kalian lakukan biasanya saat mendengar sesuatu yang berisik?" Suara bernada dingin yang khas keluar dari bibir tipis sosok itu.<br>"Apakah kalian akan melakukan..."  
>'Dor'<br>Satu lagi peluru melesat dari pistolnya, kali ini menembus kepala sipir wanita yang tadi sempat ia bekap.  
>"-ini?" Katanya dengan nada meremehkan tak lupa ia menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya.<br>"Bedebah!" Kelima sipir yang tersisa menembakkan sisa peluru mereka ke arah sosok misterius yang berhasil memancing amarah mereka.  
>Tapi sosok itu dapat menghindari setiap peluru dari mereka dengan lincah sampai tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan seluruh peluru yang ada di pistolnya.<br>"Di-dimana dia?" Tanya seorang sipir ketika sadar bahwa sosok yang menjadi targetnya menembak tak lagi terlihat.  
>'Klontang'<br>"Suara apa itu?" Kelima sipir itu saling bertukar pandang.  
>"Tidak ada apap-" perkataan salah seorang sipir terputus tatkala sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam menyentuh ujung sepatunya.<br>"Apa ini?" Ucapnya sambil mengambil bola mungil tersebut lalu mengamatinya. Sesaat setelahnya ia mendengar suara teratur dari benda itu.  
>"La-lari! Bom!" Ia segera menjatuhkan bola itu dan hendak berlari. Tapi usahanya sudah terlambat karena benda itu langsung meledak ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai lorong yang dingin.<br>"Bye-bye" Sosok misterius itu keluar dari perpotongan lorong dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh berceceran dan terciprat ke segala arah, dan bagian tubuh manusia yang tersebar bersama organnya.  
>"Hei" Panggilnya kepada seorang wanita yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok sebuah sel yang gelap.<br>Wanita itu menatap sosok berjaket hitam itu dengan takut.  
>"Hei kemarilah" Sosok itu memberi isyarat untuk mendekat pada tahanan wanita berambut coklat panjang dan langsung dituruti oleh wanita itu. Setelah mereka berhadapan dengan pembatas berupa teralis besi sel penjara, sosok itu membisikkan sesuatu.<p>

.  
>Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menyandang jabatan kepala sipir sedang menatap layar smartphone nya. Barusan ia mendapat kabar bahwa penjaranya baru saja di serang oleh orang asing. Hatinya merasa tak tenang di tengah cuti yang sedang ia ambil. Smartphone nya bergetar menampilkan sederet tulisan kanji. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk, ia segera mengangkatnya.<br>"Kasamatsu-san! I-ini gawat! Kami sudah kehilangan 8 orang sipir! 5 diantara mereka mati mengenaskan" Suara seseorang di seberang sana terdengar sangat panik. Kasamatsu, emosinya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi setelah mendengar berita dari bawahannya.  
>"Aku akan ke sana, tunggulah 5 menit lagi" Ucapnya sebelum memutus panggilan. Ia segera menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.<br>Dikendarai mobil eropa berwarna hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk segera memenggal orang yang sudah memporaporandakan markasnya.  
>5 menit setelahnya ia tiba di lokasi. Ia berlari menuju kantornya yang berada tepat di bawah kantor pusat pemerintahan distrik 4.<br>"Kasamatsu-san!" Suara familier yang memanggilnya itu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati wakil kepala sipir atau bisa ia sebut partner nya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia segera mendekati Hyuga Junpei, nama partnernya.  
>"Pintu tembok blok F terbuka" Hyuga berkata tepat di telinga Kasamatsu, mencegah orang lain agar tidak mendengar.<br>"Apa? Bukankah hanya orang tertentu yang tahu tentang blok itu?" Ucap Kasamatsu tak percaya.  
>"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kita tidak bisa meremehkan penyusup ini" Hyuga membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.<br>"Ck, kita harus turun tangan" Kasamatsu berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kantor sipir dengan penjara.  
>"Tunggu, ini akan terlalu beresiko, Kasamatsu-san" Hyuga menahan lengan Kasamatsu.<br>"Lalu kau ingin kita kehilangan berapa nyawa lagi, hah?" Kasamatsu menarik kerah Hyuga kasar dan hanya di balas Hyuga dengan helaan napas.  
>"Baiklah" Kata Hyuga pada akhirnya, menuruti partnernya.<br>"Ini pistolmu" Hyuga menyerahkan sebuah pistol klasik dengan 7 butir peluru.  
>"Ya, terimakasih" Kata Kasamatsu sambil menerima pistol itu dan membawanya.<br>Mereka berdua memasuki penjara dan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju lokasi blok F yang berada di ujung blok B , yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh sipir biasa apalagi orang asing.  
>"Kasamatsu-san, kau membawa kartu pass blok F?" Tanya Hyuga tanpa mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya.<br>"Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi, Hyuga" Jawab Kasamatsu santai.  
>Setibanya di blok B mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan-teriakan minta tolong dari seorang tahanan yang membuat mereka bingung. Biasanya penjara ini sangat sepi, para tahanan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara, apalagi berteriak.<br>Tanpa pikir panjang mereka mendekati sel dimana suara teriakan minta tolong itu berasal dan merekapun menemukan wanita berambut coklat panjang yang sedang hamil besar berteriak sambil menangis.  
>"O-oi Kasamatsu-san, orang ini akan melahirkan. Kita harus mengeluarkannya" Ucap Hyuga sambil memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci sel tersebut. Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka.<br>"To-tolong, sakit" Tahanan wanita itu merintih sambil memegangi perutnya yang buncit. Cairan bening sudah mengalir di kaki wanita itu.  
>Hyuga pun mendekat, sedangkan Kasamatsu berdiri di depan pintu sel sambil tetap berwaspada.<br>Ketika Hyuga hendak menggendong wanita itu,  
>'Boom'<br>Tubuh wanita itu meledak bersama bayi yang ada di kandungannya dan juga Hyuga. Sedangkan Kasamatsu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.  
>"Hyuga!" Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sel tadi, ia menatap jasad temannya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Siapapun yang melakukan ini adalah monster. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati sosok berjaket hitam sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.<br>"Kau" Ia mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah sosok itu.  
>"Kasamatsu senpai" Matanya terbelalak ketika mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat familier, suara kekasihnya.<br>"Sayang?" Panggilnya pada sosok itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil kini sedang menyingkapkan tudung jaketnya lalu berlari dan langsung menubruk tubuh Kasamatsu.  
>"Hiks aku takut, hiks" Sosok itu terisak di dada bidang Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu memeluk sosok itu penuh sayang sambil mengelus helaian rambut yang harum milik orang kesayangannya.<br>"Sstt..Tidak perlu takut, aku di sini" Ucapnya pada sosok itu.  
>"Aku mau pulang hiks"<br>"Iya.. Tapi aku harus menuntaskan misiku dulu, ok?" Ucapnya pada sosok itu sambil melepas pelukannya dan menggandengnya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pistol. Ia pun kembali waspada seperti semula.  
>"Blok F?" Tanya pemuda yang kini sedang digandeng oleh Kasamatsu saat melihat sebuah pintu berbahan logam besar dengan tulisan 'BLOK F' .<p>

Kasamatsu memang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Tapi, tidak ada yang pernah mempermasalahkannya. Kalaupun ada, ia tak akan peduli. Karena ia sudah terlanjur cinta pada sosok ini.  
>"Ya, jangan beritahu tentang keberadaan blok ini pada siapapun, ok? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" Kasamatsu bertanya dengan lembut disertai dengan senyum kecil yang terukir di bibirnya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya sebentar lalu meletakkan tangannya di layar yang berada di samping kanan pintu.<p>

"Um.. Aku lupa kalau Kasamatsu senpai sedang mengambil cuti, jadinya aku kemari untuk membantu seperti biasa.."

"Ah,baiklah aku sepertinya kau harus tetap memiliki handphone, agar kita bisa saling bertukar kabar. Setelah ini aku akan membelikanmu handphone dan jangan menolak lagi" Pintu blok F pun akhirnya terbuka. Tangannya ingin meraih kembali tangan kekasihnya, namun

'JLEB'

"Ara, Kasamatsu senpai tidak perlu repot-repot begitu.." Tangan yang biasanya membelainya penuh kasih kini menikamnya, menghujamkan pisau ke tubuhnya.

"Uhuk, a-apa yang kau" Ia memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah seseorang yang selama berbulan-bulan lamanya telah mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya. Tangannya sudah siap menarik pelatuk.

"Ka-kasamatsu senpai ingin menembakku?" Sialnya, sosok itu menampakkan wajah polosnya, membuat Kasamatsu tak tega untuk membunuhnya.

"Kasamatsu senpai berdarah..Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan hiks" Sosok itu memeluk tubuh Kasamatsu erat, dan menangis. Kasamatsu pun luluh seketika, Ia membelai rambut seorang yang begitu di cintainya.

"Kasamatsu senpai, aku mencintaimu" Kata-kata manis itu meluncur dari bibir tipis pemuda manis tersebut. Tapi tatapan matanya menjadi kosong saat itu juga.

"Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu"

'Sret'

Dengan pisau yang sama, Kasamatsu kembali di tikam dan kali ini tepat lehernya. Darah pun membanjiri lantai. Dan Kasamatsu tergeletak begitu saja.

"Hahahahaha, dasar menyedihkan" Pemuda itu memasuki blok F sambil berlari-lari girang seperti anak kecil yang berada di wahana baru.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti di depan sebuah sel, matanya dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata yang dijahit dan beberapa jahitan lain di sekujur tubuhnya tengah meringkuk di pojok sel kecil itu.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Kise Ryouta"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ah , Maafkan kalau terlalu banyak kata"sosok" ._.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya jadi semakin aneh T^T

Kalau ada yang bingung tentang chap ini silahkan tanya, pasti Ran jawab kok ^^

Review please..

Author newbie masih butuh banyak bimbingan :D

Jadi tolong kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun sebanyak-banyaknya hihi

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Present By Tetsuya Ran

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warning : Bloody Scene , Rating berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter, Shounen-ai/Yaoi , Typo , Etc

Happy Reading

Douzo

.

.

.

**Assassin**

"Hee, ada yang mengunjungiku? Ara, hebat sekali-ssu" Seseorang yang dipanggil Kise Ryouta itu menyeringai sambil menyapu kulit di sekitar bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak sekedar berkunjung" Sosok berjaket hitam itu mendekati Kise lalu mengacungkan pisaunya di depan mata Kise yang terjahit.

"Apa maumu-ssu?" Kise memegang tangan sosok itu lalu menjilatnya.

"Rasamu manis-ssu" Tambahnya sambil mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan sosok itu , lalu menggunakannya untuk memotong benang yang menjahit matanya.

Kedua mata Kise akhirnya terbuka setelah selama 10 tahun terjahit, menampakkan sepasang manik berwarna kuning.

"Dan wajahmu sama seperti rasamu, Kurokocchi" Kise mencium punggung tangan sosok bersurai biru muda dengan lembut.

"Hentikan itu Kise-kun. Aku bukan milikmu lagi" Tetsuya menarik tangannya dan menatap Kise datar.

"Lalu siapa sekarang yang memilikimu, Kurokocchi? Kelima pemimpin distrik?" Kise berdiri lalu meraih dagu Tetsuya, dan mengecup bibir mungil milik Tetsuya lembut.

"Kau tahu Kurokocchi? Kuhabiskan hariku di penjara hanya untuk memikirkanmu-ssu" Tangan dingin Kise membelai pipi mulus Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun, sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu" Mata Azure Tetsuya menatap Kise tajam. Tangannya merebut pisaunya dari Kise dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan sel yang dihuni oleh Kise. Sedangkan Kise menatap punggung Tetsuya yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kise-kun, sampai kapan kau mau mematung melihat punggungku?" Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kise.

"Apa maksud Kurokocchi-ssu?" Kise memandang Tetsuya bingung.

"Aku ingin Kise-kun ikut denganku" Jawab Tetsuya. Ia menyimpan pisaunya di kantong jaketnya.

"Apakah kau mau menjadikanku budakmu-ssu? " Tanya Kise sambil mengukirkan senyuman miris di wajah tampannya yang penuh dengan luka jahitan.

"Apakah Kise-kun keberatan dengan itu?" Tetsuya balik bertanya ,ia berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Selama itu Kurokocchi, aku tidak keberatan-ssu" Jawab Kise, masih dengan senyumannya yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya hatinya cukup sakit mendengar perkataan Tetsuya yang dulu pernah menjadi , dulu, sudah lama sekali.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Ucap Tetsuya sambil mencium pipi Kise cepat lalu tersenyum. Kise terdiam, matanya membulat. Apakah ia bermimpi? Kise mengelus pipinya.

"Kurokocchi?" Ia memanggil Tetsuya yang ternyata sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ya? Cepatlah Kise-kun" Suara Tetsuya terdengar sedikit ceria.

"Ah, iya-ssu!" Kise pun berlari menyusul Tetsuya. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu-ssu?" Tanya Kise setelah berhasil menyusul Tetsuya sambil melirik tangan Tetsuya yang bebas.

"Aku ingin kau membuat sedikit kerusuhan Kise-kun. Dan apakah ada sesuatu di tanganku?" Jawab Tetsuya. Ah, dan ternyata Tetsuya sadar kalau Kise melihati tangannya yang putih tanpa cacat itu.

"Ah, a-aku hanya ingin menggandengmu-ssu" Jawab Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

Kise sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Tetsuya tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya yang jauh lebih besar lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman, Kise menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Dan apakah kau bisa melakukannya Kise-kun?" Tetsuya mengambil sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari logam dengan lampu merah di tenganya dari kantongnya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Kurokocchi-ssu" Jawab Kise mantap.

Tetsuya memakaikan gelang itu di tangan Kise. Membuat Kise menatapnya heran, mengerti arti tatapan Kise, Tetsuya berkata "Ini agar aku tahu dimana Kise-kun berada".

"Aku juga ingin tahu dimana Kurokocchi berada-ssu" Kata Kise sambil memberikan tatapan memohon pada Tetsuya.

"Aku juga mengenakannya Kise-kun" Sahut Tetsuya sambil menunjukkan gelang yang serupa dengan yang dikenakan Kise yang tergantung dengan indah di tangan kanannya.

"Kita kembaran-ssu" Ucap Kise riang sambil tersenyum gembira.

Mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara derap segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Kise dan berkata "Lindungi dan selamatkan aku Kise-kun" sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kise.

Kise yang mendengar dan mengerti maksud Tetsuya pun tersenyum.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya Kurokocchi"

Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, muncul seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan berambut abu-abu yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam.

"Kise Ryouta" Pria berambut abu-abu yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu mendesis.

"Ah, Sudah lama sekali sejak kau merebut Kurokochi dariku ya, Mayuzumicchi" Kata Kise sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Mendengar nama Mayuzumi disebut, Tetsuya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kise.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kurokocchi jadi milikmu lagi-ssu" Kise menarik tangan Tetsuya dengan kuat,lalu mendekap tubuh Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya! Kise, kau keterlaluan. Lepaskan Tetsuya!" Mayuzumi segera mengambil pistolnya dari balik jas, lalu menodongkannya ke arah Kise.

"Keterlaluan? Kau yang keterlaluan karena sudah mengambil Kurokocchi dariku-ssu!" Sahut Kise sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, merogoh kantong jaket Tetsuya dan mengambil pisau milik Tetsuya lalu mengacungkannya ke arah Mayuzumi.

"Kurokocchi, kumohon berteriaklah minta tolong" Bisik Kise tepat di telinga Tetsuya, lalu menjilat telinga Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya mendesah pelan dan sukses membuat Mayuzumi naik darah.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-kun, tolong" Lirih Tetsuya sambil menatap Mayuzumi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Sialan. Apa maumu, Ryouta?" Mayuzumi berjalan mendekat, wajahnya merah menahan emosi.

" Mauku? " Tanya Kise sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Tetsuya. Tangan kanannya mendekatkan pisaunya di dekat leher Tetsuya sedangkan tangan kirinya menurunkan resleting jaket Tetsuya, lalu menyusup di balik kaos berwarna putih yang dikenakan Tetsuya. Menyentuh bagian sensitif di dada Tetsuya.

"Ahh" Alhasil pun desahan erotis keluar dari bibir ranum milik Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin Kurokocchi. Dan begitu juga denganmu bukan, Mayuzumicchi?" Ucap Kise, ia menyapukan lidahnya di leher jenjang Tetsuya dan menghisapnya kuat, menimbulkan bercak merah tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Tangan lincah Kise mulai melepaskan busana Tetsuya satu persatu. Kini dirinya dan Mayuzumi dapat melihat Tetsuya tanpa baju, dadanya terekspos.

Mayuzumi yang melihat pemandangan indah itu menelan ludahnya, ia akui pemandangan di depannya ini berhasil membuat miliknya menegang.

"Nah.. Mayuzumicchi, daripada kau menodongkan pistolmu padaku, kenapa kita tidak bermain bersama hm? Atau kau lebih suka melihatku bermain dengan Kurokocchi-ssu?" Kise menyeringai , sedangkan tangannya mulai memainkan puting Tetsuya yang sudah agak mengeras.

"Ki-Kise-kun" Tetsuya memanggil Kise dengan nada gelisah sedangkan tangannya mencubit paha kise yang terbalut celana lorek hitam-putih.

"Tenang saja Kurokocchi, aku tentu tidak akan membiarkannya.. " Bisik Kise, ia meniup telinga Tetsuya membuat empunya merasa geli.

Tetsuya menunduk, helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia percaya pada Kise. Dan lagi, Mayuzumi adalah orang yang baik, ia tidak akan menyetujui tawaran Kise. Apalagi Mayuzumi belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Setelah ini aku akan membunuh Kise-kun" Katanya pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Membuat Kise tertawa.

"Ma,maa, bagaimana Mayuzumicchi?"

Mayuzumi tidak bergeming . Poninya menutup matanya dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai.

Ia berdecak. Sepersekian detik, Mayuzumi menjatuhkan pistolnya, lalu menendangnya hingga pistol itu menyentuh ujung sepatu Tetsuya.

"Aku ikut bermain" Mata Tetsuya membulat ketika mendengar jawaban Mayuzumi, Tetsuya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Kise tertawa garing setelah mendengar jawaban Mayuzumi. Matanya menggelap. Senyumannya mengembang.

"Mari kita mulai permainannya, Mayuzumicchi"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Maaf kalau kata-katanya masih agak aneh, hehe.

Review Please~

Mohon kiritik dan sarannya

Arigatou


	5. Chapter 5

Present By Tetsuya Ran

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warning : Bloody Scene , Rating berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter, Shounen-ai/Yaoi , Typo , Etc

A/N : Etto, Reader-san.. Maafkan Ran yang masih belom bisa kasih adegan AkaKuro karena keadaan ini *ditimpuk*. Soalnya nanti Akashi baru muncul di tengah-tengah , hehehe. Dan juga maafkan Ran kalau bahasanya terasa aneh, soalnya ini fic. pertama dan ini pertama kalinya Ran mengetik adegan dewasa xD. Hontou ni gomenasai!

Happy Reading

Douzo

.

.

.

Mayuzumi semakin mendekat , tangan dinginnya membelai lembut pipi kenyal Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya" Panggilnya penuh kasih. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sampai berdarah.

Mayuzumi menyeka darah yang menuruni dagu Tetsuya dengan lidahnya, lalu melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Hei Tetsuya" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman pertama yang ia berikan pada Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda cantik yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan di relung hatinya.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah" Tangan Mayuzumi menyusuri setiap inchi tubuh bagian atas Tetsuya. Matanya menatap sayu Tetsuya.

"Kenapa?" Bibir mungil pemuda cantik itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

Jarak mereka berdua sangat tipis, sampai mereka bisa merasakan deruan nafas masing-masing.

"Kenapa Mayuzumi-kun menciumku?" Lanjut Tetsuya. Mata bermanik Azure nya menatap langsung ke mata Mayuzumi.

"Bukankah Mayuzumi-kun tidak menyukaiku?" Suara Tetsuya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi matanya yang mulai menumpahkan airnya.

"Nggghhhh" Desahan itu lolos begitu saja ketika tangan Mayuzumi memilin benjolan kecil kemerahan di dada Tetsuya.

Dan pilinan Mayuzumi terhenti ketika tangan lain mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kurasa sampai di situ saja Mayuzumicchi, karena permainannya tidak akan selesai dengan cepat" Kise mendekap Tetsuya dan mencuri satu ciuman dari Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi, kau tentu tidak selemah itu bukan?" Pertanyaan dari Kise berhasil menyadarkan Tetsuya dari kenangan masa lalunya bersama Mayuzumi, dihapusnya air matanya dengan cepat. Kaki kecilnya ia hantamkan tepat di dada Mayuzumi, membuat Mayuzumi terpental lumayan jauh sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tentu tidak keberatan dengan kekerasan bukan, Mayuzumicchi?" Kise mendekati Tetsuya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terukir di wajah Mayuzumi.

"Tentu saja, kupikir BDSM tidak buruk juga" Mayuzumi berdiri dan mencoba berjalan meski masih kanannya memegang dadanya yang masih terasa agak nyeri.

Tetsuya memandang Mayuzumi dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan Kise sedang tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. "Apakah menurutmu aku akan membiarkan Mayuzumicchi melakukan kekerasan pada Kurokocchi-ssu?" Kise mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan pisau milik Tetsuya yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh pemiliknya.

" Mayuzumicchi memang pernah hidup serumah dengan Kurokocchi-ssu. Dan aku tahu kalau Mayuzumicchi suka pada Kurokocchi ku" Ucap Kise, ia dengan sengaja memberi penekanan di kata 'Kurokocchi ku' .

"Langsung saja keintinya, Kise" Desis Mayuzumi. Jujur saja melihat Kuroko yang sudah menggenggam pisau membuat perasaan Mayuzumi menjadi tidak enak.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah melukai Kurokocchi dengan menjualnya pada teman-temanmu-ssu. Asal kau tahu saja-ssu. Kalau kau bisa menyakiti Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi bisa menyakitimu juga, atau bahkan membunuhmu" Kise merogoh saku Tetsuya dan mengambil beberapa benda kecil berbentuk bola berwarna hitam. Lalu Kise mengambil tiga langkah mundur, memberi ruang untuk Tetsuya.

"Tahu apa kau soal aku dan Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi melangkah mendekati Tetsuya. Ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Tetsuya, ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh bibir mungil Tetsuya yang tampak begitu menggoda di matanya.

"Arghhhhhh!" Namun tiba-tiba Tetsuya menebas jari Mayuzumi, membuat jari telunjuk Mayuzumi sukses terpotong setengahnya dan segera berlari menuju Kise. Saat itu juga, Kise mendekap tubuh Tetsuya dan melemparkan bola-bola kecil itu ke lantai. Membuat kepulan asap berwarna ungu di sekitar Mayuzumi.

Dan saat asap itu menghilang, kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu sudah tidak ada di situ.

Bukannya marah, Mayuzumi malah tersenyum senang.

"Mau bermain kejar-kejaran, eh?"

.

.

.

Langkah kaki saling beradu dengan lantai lorong yang remang-remang.

"Hosh, hosh. Kise-kun, aku lelah" Tetsuya menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pisaunya dengan setia.

"Baiklah, kita akan beristirahat sebentar" Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dirinya mendapati Tetsuya yang sedang terengah-engah sambil sesekali menyeka keringat. Tubuh putihnya yang mengkilap karena keringat membuat Tetsuya terlihat semakin seksi.

Kise meneguk ludahnya ketika merasakan ada bagian tubuhnya yang sedang bangundi waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ku-Kurokocchi" Panggil Kise. Tetsuya pun mendongak menatap Kise yang sedang memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa di gambarkan.

"Kau kenapa, Kise-kun? " Tanya Tetsuya sambil mendekati menyentuh dahi Kise untuk memastikan kalau saat ini Kise sedang tidak sakit.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan-ssu" Ucap Kise pelan.

"Apa, Kise-mppphhh" Perkataan Tetsuya terputus ketika tiba-tiba Kise menciumnya dengan ganas. Tangan Kise mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulus Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun tidak dapat berbohong. Dirinya menikmati ciuman Kise yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Tetsuya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kise.

Tak sampai satu menit, Kise melepaskan ciumannya, membuat benang saliva di antara mereka. Kise menyeka saliva yang ada di ujung bibir Tetsuya dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya mengambil pisau dari tangan kanan Tetsuya dengan hati-hati.

Lalu ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya. Lidahnya bermain di area leher Tetsuya, memberi rangsangan untuk Tetsuya.

"Ahhhnn, Kise-kun" Tetsuya mendesah nikmat ketika Kise menyesap dan menggigit lehernya. Semuanya terasa begitu nikmat untuk Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi, aku sangat menginginkanmu-ssu" Lidah liar Kise mulai menjelajahi tubuh Tetsuya. Dada, turun menuju perut, membuat sensasi geli.

"Ki-kise-kun nggghh" Tetsuya meremas helaian kuning milik Kise, pipinya sudah merona sempurna.

Kise masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya membuka celana Tetsuya dengan terburu-buru dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Ia mengelus milik Tetsuya yang terlihat imut baginya.

"Ahh ja-jangan di situ Kise-kun" Tangan Tetsuya menutupi miliknya dan ia melangkah mundur, tapi sayangnya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir terbaring di lantai yang dingin.

Kise melepas bajunya, memamerkan dada bidangnya serta ototnya yang indah. Tetsuya yang semakin merona menggiggit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Ahhh!" Tetsuya memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kise mendekatinya dan langsung menindih tubuhnya serta mengunci tangannya. Mata mereka bersibobrok, saling memandang satu sama lain. Tetsuya yang terlalu malu untuk memandang mata Kise lebih lama pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Tangan kanan Kise yang bebas mencengkram dagu Tetsuya dan menghadapkan Tetsuya ke wajahnya.

"Tatap aku Kurokocchi.." Pinta Kise memelas. Kise mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ki-kise-kun. Apa yang kau-"

"Ssshhh.. Biarlah begini sebentar Kurokocchi, aku ingin memandangmu dari dekat-ssu" Perlahan tapi pasti Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Tetsuya. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut balasan. Tetsuya pun mau tak mau membalas ciuman Kise walau tak bisa mengimbanginya. Lidah Kise melesak masuk kedalam rongga mulut Tetsuya, mengabsen deretan gigi Tetsuya dan berdansa dengan lidah Tetsuya.

Kise mengakhiri ciuman mereka, tangan kirinya melepas kunciannya pada Tetsuya dan tangan kanannya melepaskan dagu Tetsuya dan beralih ke milik Tetsuya yang sempat dianggurkannya. Ia meremas dan mengocok milik Tetsuya dengan tempo yang terus meningkat.

"Aaahhhhnnn, Ki-kise-kun, fa-faster please nggghhh" Pinta Tetsuya disela desahannya.

"As your wish, Kurokocchi" Kise mengecup milik Tetsuya, lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Aaaaah, Kisee-kun hhhh" Tetsuya berteriak mengumandangkan nama Kise bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan sperma miliknya yang berhasil membasahi tangan dan celana Kise.

Kise menjilat tangannya yang lengket karena cairan Tetsuya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu manis-ssu" Ucapnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan meletakkannya di samping paha Tetsuya yang tak terbalut apapun. Setelah itu, Kise melepas celananya. Tetsuya menelan ludahnya ketika melihat milik Kise yang jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya.

Kise mendekati Tetsuya lalu mengecup wajah Tetsuya berulang kali.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya Kurokocchi? " Kise meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Tetsuya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Tetsuya.

Kise mengangkat kaki Tetsuya dan meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Ahh!" Pekik Tetsuya ketika Kise memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi sempit-ssu" Kise menggerakkan jarinya yang ada di dalam Tetsuya, berusaha melonggarkan lubang Tetsuya yang sangat sempit.

"Nggghhh" Kise menambah jarinya hingga 4 jari berhasil tertanam di lubang Tetsuya. Setelah merasa cukup, Kise mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menurunkan kaki Tetsuya, lalu membuka paha Tetsuya lebar-lebar. Ia memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Tetsuya.

"A-aku akan masuk, Kurokocchi. Tahan sebentar ya-ssu"

"Arrrgggghhh! Sa-sakit Kise-kun nggghhh" Tetsuya berteriak ketika Kise berhasil memasukinya dengan satu hentakan.

Kise mencium bibir Tetsuya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Tetsuya dengan permainan lidah mereka. Dan nyatanya cara itu berhasil, setelah Tetsuya berhenti merintih kesakitan, Kise mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nggggghhhh , ah Kise-kun, fa-faster" Pinta Tetsuya sambil menjambak rambut Kise, sedangkan Kise sendiri kini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menaikkan temponya agar ia bisa memuaskan Tetsuya sambil memainkan lidahnya, menyapu leher Tetsuya dan membuat karya seni berupa bercak kemerahan berbentuk hati di sana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya, tangan kanan Kise meraih benda yang ada di samping pahanya.

"Ah ah, Kise-kun, a-aku mauu nggghhh" Desah Tetsuya erotis. Cairan lengket menyembur lagi dari milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya sudah keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah!" Tetsuya tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulitnya di bagian pundak kanan. Sontak ia menengok ke kanan dan matanya membulat ketika mendapati jarum jahit yang menancap di sana.

"Ahhh, Kise-kun jangan!" Tangan Tetsuya berusaha menyingkirkan jarum jahit yang dengan seenaknya Kise tusukkan ke pundaknya dan berhasil menembus kulitnya, namun tangan Kise berhasil menangkap tangan Tetsuya dan menguncinya.

"A-apa yang nggghhh Kise-kun lakukan aahhnn" Tetsuya susah payah bertanya. Sakit, perih, nikmat, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Semua rasa itu membuat Tetsuya hilang akal dan membiarkan tangan kanan Kise menusuk kulitnya berulang kali, menjahit sebuah pola huruf kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' di sana. Tangannya sudah tidak mencoba memberontak, Kise pun melepas kunciannya.

Benang yang semula berwarna putih itu telah berubah menjadi merah. Pundak Tetsuya terus mengucurkan darah, membuat Tetsuya kini terbaring di atas genangan darahnya sendiri.

Kise masih asyik menandai Kurokocchi-nya dan menjahit pundak Tetsuya sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"..." Tetsuya tidak lagi mendesah seperti sebelumnya dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya , menahan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Ku-kurokocchi, aaahhh a-aku akan keluar-ssu" Hasrat Kise akhirnya terpuaskan bersamaan dengan semburan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang Tetsuya. Cairan itu mengalir bercampur darah Tetsuya. Ah, Kise baru sadar. Ternyata lubang Tetsuya robek ketika ia memasukinya. Acuh tak acuh, Kise melanjutkan kegiatan menjahitnya, kegiatan yang ia telateni setiap hari untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu di penjara.

Setelah tulisan 'Ai' selesai ia jahitkan di pundak Tetsuya, Kise memutus benangnya. Ia menghentikan aksi hisap menghisapnya di leher Tetsuya dan memandangi karya seni yang telah ia buat di tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat cairan spermanya yang bercampur darah Tetsuya ikut keluar dari lubang milik Tetsuya.

Kise tersenyum puas. Tapi senyuman itu pudar ketika ia menyaksikan Tetsuya sedang menutupi matanya dengan tangannya dan ia juga melihat jejak air mata di pipi Tetsuya.

Kise menghentikan semua pergerakannya. Ia meraih tangan Tetsuya dan menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu agar Kise bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya. Ia melihat Tetsuya sedang memejamkan matanya. Cairan bening masih mengalir dari sudut mata Tetsuya.

Kise meraih pipi Tetsuya dan membelainya lembut. Jujur saja, melihat Tetsuya seperti ini membuat Kise merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kurokocchi, kumohon maafkan aku-ssu" Mimik wajah Kise menyiratkan penyesalan.

Kelopak mata Tetsuya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manik terindah yang pernah Kise lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Tetsuya tercekat ketika melihat siluet hitam di belakang Kise yang sedang membawa sesuatu di udara.

"Ki-Kise-kun, be-" Tetsuya berusaha memberitahu Kise, namun Kise malah memeluknya erat.

"A-aku menyesal-ssu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi kumohon maafkan aku-ssu.." Kise berbicara tepat di telinga Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya bisa menangkap dengan jelas nada penuh sesal itu, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membahas itu.

"Kise-kun belakang" Mendengar bisikan Tetsuya, Kise langsung menengok kebelakang dan matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati Mayuzumi telah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum keji.

Belum sempat Kise bergerak, ia sudah merasakan sebuah jarum berhasil menusuk pundaknya. Kise baru menyadari kalau jarum itu bukan jarum jahit seperti yang ia gunakan pada Tetsuya, tapi jarum itu adalah jarum suntik ketika ia merasakan cairan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mayuzumi mencabut alat suntik nya dari pundak Kise dengan kasar, lalu menendang Kise hingga Kise terpental jauh. Kini di depannya hanya ada Tetsuya dengan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Seringai Mayuzumi mengembang. Ia melemparkan alat suntiknya ke arah Kise, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya sementara Tetsuya hanya diam saja karena sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bergerak, ditambah lagi ia sudah tak sanggup berjalan atau merangkak karena rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa melawan ketika Mayuzumi mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyampirkan tubuhnya di pundak kokoh Mayuzumi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Pandangan matanya perlahan mengabur , lalu menghitam.

Kise memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Mayuzumi. Ia ingin sekali mengejar Mayuzumi dan merebut Tetsuya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kise benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menyerang Tetsuya dan tidak memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya. Semuanya jadi melenceng dari rencananya. Dan kini Tetsuya sudah dibawa pergi dari sisinya, lagi. Air mata Kise menuruni pipinya. Ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna.

Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Kise yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan keadaan telanjang di lantai lorong penjara.

Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus surai biru muda Tetsuya.

"Setelah kau bangun kita akan segera bermain, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Review Please :)

Mohon kiritik dan sarannya

Ran masih sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dalam mengetik (terutama mengetik adegan lemon) hehehe

Arigatou


	6. Chapter 6

Present by Tetsuya Ran

Pairing : Akakuro, GOMKuro, All seme x Kuroko, Pokoknya KuroHarem dah wkwk xD

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : M (for lemon and violence)

Disclaimers : Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Assassin milik saya seorang

Special thanks to Kazuma B'tomat yang sudah membantu saya mengedit fic. ini sehingga chap. 6 bisa update dan chap. 6 ini tampak lebih baik :)

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bersurai merah menatap datar papan shogi di hadapannya sambil memainkan bidak-bidak permainan itu. Tidak ada lawan. Lelaki itu bermain melawan dirinya sendiri.

Merasa bosan, ia mengeluarkan benda elektronik tipis yang kerap disebut _smartphone_ oleh orang-orang zaman sekarang. Ia mengetikkan beberapa nomor lalu memulai panggilan. Akashi Seijuurou berdecak ketika tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya dan bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang tengah ia telepon. Ia kembali mencoba melakukan panggilan pada nomor yang sama.

"_Moshi-moshi_. " Suara salah satu anak buah—budaknya—terdengar dari seberang.

"Reo, kau tahu aku menghubungimu dan kau tidak menjawab. Bagus sekali kelakuanmu" sindiran dingin Seijuurou langsung membuat manusia di seberang sana membatu dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"_Etto_... Maafkan aku, Sei-_chan_. Tapi tadi—"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu. Datang ke tempat itu sekarang!" titah sang penguasa Distrik Empat itu semena-mena. Tanpa menunggu jawaban budaknya, Seijuurou langsung memutus panggilan.

"Argghhh!" Seijuurou meremas surai merahnya, lalu tangannya melempar papan shogi kesayangannya ke sembarang arah, membuat bidak-bidak yang sering dijalankannya berceceran kemana-mana.

"Kenapa sulit sekali?!" Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Segera menghampiri meja kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport hitam, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas dari mendiang sang ayah. Sayang, lelaki itu meninggal di tangannya. Seijuurou melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan fantastis.

"Drrrtt… Drrrtt…"

_Smarphone_-nya bergetar. Dahi Seijuurou berkerut ketika melihat sederet kanji yang tertera di sana. Tidak lama, ia menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Akashi-_sama_, apakah Anda sudah mendengar berita tentang penjara Kaijo?" Suara cempreng sekretaris pribadinya terdengar.

"Belum," jawab Seijuurou singkat.

"Penjara Kaijo telah di—"

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak peduli. " Seijuurou yang terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar wanita berambut merah jambu itu memilih untuk memutus perkataan Momoi.

"Saksi melihat pemimpin Distrik Lima keluar dari penjara sambil menggendong pemuda berambut biru." Tiga kata terakhir dari Momoi membuat Seijuurou menginjak pedal rem dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat mobilnya berhenti seketika. Pegangan di _smartphone_-nya mengerat, giginya saling beradu.

"Pemuda berambut biru kau bilang?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Ya, pemuda itu kelihatannya pingsan," jelas Momoi. Setelahnya Seijuurou langsung memutus panggilan dan membanting _smartphone_nya ke jok di samping pengemudi. Tangannya mencengkram setir mobilnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam kesunyian, Seijuurou akhirnya kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang baru ia kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia sudah sampai di tempat lapang penuh dengan batu nisan.

Seijuurou keluar dari mobilnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pemakaman umum tersebut. Ia berhenti tepat di sebuah makam. Pada batu nisan tertulis nama Kagami Taiga. Bunga-bunga yang sudah layu masih ada di atasnya.

Seijuurou berjongkok, tangannya memungut setangkai bunga mawar biru yang kini sudah menguning dan kering.

"Kau tidak kemari lagi, Tetsuya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Derap-derap langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar.

"Hosh… Hosh… Sei-_chan_! Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki area ini. Ia ikut berjongkok di samping Seijuurou. Reo mengernyit heran melihat Seijuurou menggenggam setangkai mawar biru yang sudah layu dan memandangi bunga itu dengan khidmat, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Reo mengambil mawar biru yang ada di genggaman Seijuurou, lalu membuangnya ke belakang.

Ia menatap Seijuurou kesal, lalu berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau menghargai keda—"

"BUAGH!"

Kalimat Reo terhenti ketika ia merasakan hantaman di pipinya. Ia terhempas terjatuh. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ambil!" perintah Seijuurou sambil menarik kerah Reo. Tangannya terkepal, siap menghajar Reo.

"Ba- baik." Seijuurou pun melepaskan Reo. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik budaknya yang satu itu ketika memungut mawar biru, lalu mengembalikan padanya.

"Berani kau membuangnya lagi, kubunuh kau!" ancam Seijuurou. Ia memandangi mawar itu, lalu menciumnya sambil berbisik, "Pasti akan kutemukan."

"Reo!" Panggilnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, suaranya sedikit melembut.

"Sudah. Aku jamin kau pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya." Reo merogoh saku celananya, mendapati _smartphone_-nya dan membuka aplikasi memo di sana.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," desis Seijuurou.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia adalah salah satu pelacur favorit pejabat-pejabat negara. Berperawakannya mungil dan berwajah manis. Bahkan ia menjadi simpanan tiga pemimpin distrik; Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou," jelas Reo. Jujur saja sebenarnya Reo merasa sedikit risih ketika si Boss menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang seorang pelacur bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini.

"Tunggu dulu, Reo. Di sini ada lima distrik. Bagaimana pemimpin distrik yang satunya?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil meletakkan bunga mawar itu kembali ke atas lahat kakaknya.

"Pemimpin distrik lima, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dialah orang yang menjual Kuroko Tetsuya." Perkataan Momoi kembali terlintas.

"Reo, temanmu yang berisik salah satu bawahan Chihiro brengsek itu, bukan?" tanya Seijuurou. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, menggapai sekotak rokok dan sebuah pemantik. Ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok di belahan bibirnya lalu disulut pemantik.

"Maksudmu Kotarou?" Reo balik bertanya dan dijawab anggukan singkat.

"Tanyakan pada bocah itu apa yang akan dilakukan si Brengsek."

Reo mulai menelpon sahabatnya dan mulai mengorek informasi dari Kotarou. Panggilan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Sudah?" tanya Seijuurou saat ia melihat Reo memasukkan _smartphone_nya ke dalam saku.

"Ya. Katanya malam ini Mayuzumi mengundang ketiga pemimpin distrik ke mansionnya," jawab Reo sambil memainkan rambutnya yang agak panjang.

"Dan tidak ada undangan untukku, huh?" tanya Seijuurou sambil membuang rokoknya, lalu menginjaknya.

"Bukankah kita memang tidak pernah membutuhkan undangan, Sei-_chan_? " Reo melangkah mendahului Seijuurou.

"Hm." Seijuurou pun ikut melangkah pergi dari pemakaman umum tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke Distrik Lima kalau kau mau menemui pemuda birumu," ucap Reo ketika Seijuurou sudah berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Seijuurou kini sedang menyeringai sambil mengetikkan pesan berisi perintah untuk anak buah kepercayaanya, lalu ia menyentuh tombol send.

.

.

.

"Ukkhh!" Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum matanya dapat melihat langit-langit berwarna putih dengan jelas. Ia langsung melihat ke arah tubuhnya yang telanjang. Satu-satunya benda yang menutupinya hanya sehelai selimut tipis.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" Suara bariton dari pria berambut abu-abu yang sudah sangat familier baginya membuat Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ke Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyeruput kopi di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

"Mayuzumi-_kun_…" Tetsuya hendak menggerakkan tangannya namun tertahan oleh metal dingin yang melingkar pergelangannya. Sebuah borgol dikaitkan di tempat tidur, membelenggunya.

Tetsuya menggeram sambil tetap menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba membebaskan diri. Ruam kemerahan terlihat melingkar.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya." Mayuzumi meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia meraih tangan putih Tetsuya yang memerah akibat gesture tubuhnya, lalu ia mengecup tangan lembut tersebut dan menjilat ruam kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Menyingkir dariku!" Tetsuya menyentakkan tangannya. Mayuzumi memundurkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap datar ke arahnya, namun entah bagaimana bisa membuat tubuh Tetsuya meremang.

"Hm… Kau ingin bermain kasar denganku?" Mayuzumi menyeringai lalu menarik dagu Tetsuya. Ia melumat bibir mungil itu kasar, bahkan Mayuzumi sesekali menggigit bibir bagian bawah Tetsuya hingga berdarah, tidak peduli pada penolakan yang ia terima.

Mayuzumi menyudahi ciuman panasnya dan memberi jarak. Benang-benang saliva masih terlihat. Tetsuya berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Sejak dulu kau memang cantik, Tetsuya," ucap Mayuzumi sambil membelai pipi putih pucat Tetsuya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir merah tersebut. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Tetsuya.

"Kau membuatku jijik!" desis Tetsuya sarkastis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Jangan jual mahal begitu, sayang."

Tetsuya memekik ketika tiba-tiba Mayuzumi menyingkapkan selimutnya. Mayuzumi menjilat daerah di sekitar bibirnya sambir memasang seringai. Tanpa beretika ia bersiul menyaksikan tubuh polos Tetsuya. Tangan Mayuzumi menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Tetsuya. Leher, dada, hingga perut Tetsuya.

"Mayuzumi-_kun_! Hentikan! Aku sudah tidak... sudah tidak... " Tetsuya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena air matanya sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudah tidak apa, hm?" Mayuzumi mengelus helaian biru muda milik Tetsuya.

Air mata sudah mengalir membentuk sungai di pipi. Tetsuya terlihat begitu rapuh. Sedangkan Mayuzumi kini terus mengelus paha Tetsuya , meneliti tiap sentinya kulit putih itu dengan jemarinya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati bahwa paha putih itu benar-benar mulus.

Samar-samar, perkataan Kise kembali terngiang di dalam kepala Tetsuya, membangkitkan kesadarannya.

_"Kurokocchi, kau tentu tidak selemah itu, bukan?"_

Tetsuya menendang Mayuzumi tepat di wajah. Sontak saja Mayuzumi mundur beberapa langkah. Hidung dan mulutnya mengalirkan darah segar.

Mayuzumi mendesis kesal. Amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia mengambil langkah menuju lemari tua di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu dari dalam sana. Lantas ia mendekati Tetsuya yang kini mentapnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-_kun…_" panggil Tetsuya. Aura ancaman menguar kuat ketika Mayuzumi sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"Kalau Tetsuya memang ingin bermain kasar, aku akan mengabulkannya. Masokis kesayanganku." Mayuzumi menebarkan aura mengerikan ke seluruh ruangan. Bibirnya tersenyum sadis. Ia mengangkat tongkat kayu itu tinggi-tinggi, hendak memukul Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya erat-erat, siap menerima pukulan dari Mayuzumi. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan sensasi perih di kulitnya. Namun rasa itu tidak kunjung datang. Takut-takut ia membuka mata. Sepasang azure itu membulat ketika ia melihat tongkat kayu tersebut berada persis di depan wajahnya.

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut saat Mayuzumi melempar tongkat kayu itu ke belakang, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kalau aku melakukannya, aku bisa membuatmu cacat dan itu akan menurunkan harga jualmu, sayang" bisik Mayuzumi tepat di samping telinga Tetsuya. Ia bahkan sempat menjilat cupingnya.

"Argghhhh!" Tetsuya berteriak saat Mayuzumi menggigit lehernya sampai berdarah.

"Cih. Jahitan ini membuat tubuhmu tidak mulus lagi," ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengelus hasil karya Kise di pundak Tetsuya.

Tetsuya kembali berteriak ketika Mayuzumi menggesekkan silet yang entah didapat dari mana ke benang di tubuh Tetsuya.

"Benang apa ini? Tidak bisa di potong." Mayuzumi geram. Ia pun melempar silet dengan asal, lalu segera menyesap darah yang mengalir dari pundak Tetsuya.

"Ahhh…" Tetsuya mengerang ketika Mayuzumi menciptakan bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar lehernya sampai dada.

Mayuzumi menyentil puting Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya mendesah. Lalu dengan penuh nafsu, Mayuzumi mencium dan mengulum puting Tetsuya.

"Ahhh ja- jangan aaaah di situ…" Tetsuya mengelinjang sambil beberapa kali memohon.

"Mau langsungan, eh?" Mayuzumi menyeringai. Ia melucuti bajunya sendiri lalu melirik Tetsuya yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh Mayuzumi. Tubuh tegap yang biasa terbalut jas tersebut dibalut oleh otot indah.

"Tertarik dengan tubuhku, Tetsuya?" Goda Mayuzumi. Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat Tetsuya membuang muka. Mayuzumi lanjut melepaskan celananya. Kini mereka sama-sama tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

Mayuzumi mendekati Tetsuya dan menindih pemuda berperawakan mungil itu. Ia menahan diri dengan kedua sikunya.

"Mayuzumi-_kun_!" Tetsuya mencoba memberontak tapi kaki Mayuzumi yang jauh lebih kuat segera menahan kakinya. Lelaki itu jadi lebih siaga setelah kejadian tadi.

"Tetsuya sudah banyak berubah ya?" Mayuzumi menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan teduh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya, lalu mencuri ciuman singkat.

"Arghhhh!" Teriakan kembali terdengar di ruangan itu saat Mayuzumi memasukkan dua jarinya secara bersamaan ke dalam lubangnya. Tepat saat Tetsuya berteriak, Mayuzumi memasukkan sebuah pil ke dalam mulut lelaki berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Itu hanya permen " ujar Mayuzumi sambil mengecup garis selangkangan Tetsuya.

"Ahh…" Tetsuya mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan. Lidahnya mengecap rasa manis dari pil yang diberikan Mayuzumi. Tanpa curiga Tetsuya percaya saja bahwa pil itu memang permen.

Mayuzumi mengelus milik Tetsuya dan menjilatnya. Tangannya yang lain menambahkan dua jari lagi, sehingga kini keempat jarinya berada di dalam Tetsuya.

Tetsuya merintih kesakitan ketika Mayuzumi menggerakkan jari-jarinya, melebarkan lubang Tetsuya yang sudah kembali menyempit setelah kegiatannya bersama Kise.

Merasa cukup, Mayuzumi pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Lalu ia melebarkan paha Tetsuya, bersiap memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Tetsuya.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Tch, mengganggu saja." Mayuzumi menggerutu. Meski enggan, ia tetap bangkit dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai lalu mengenakannya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas lega, manik azure-nya mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya sekilas melirik Tetsuya.

Tetsuya segera menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali memalingkan wajah. Apapun, asal bukan Mayuzumi.

"Tolong lepaskan borgol ini, Mayuzumi-_kun,_" Tetsuya meminta lirih. Tangannya mengepal.

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya. Permainan bahkan belum dimulai." Tangan Mayuzumi membenarkan kemeja lusuhnya.

Mazuyumi berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan Tetsuya tenggelam dalam keheningan seorang diri.

"Nggghhhhh…" Tetsuya mengerang pelan. Panas yang asing terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia juga merasakan miliknya tiba-tiba menengang.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ia bertanya pelan sebelum ia mencoba merilekskan diri dengan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Yo, Reo!" panggil Kotarou sambil melambaikan tangan ketika melihat sosok sahabatnya bersama seseorang berambut merah berada di lobby sebuah hotel di Distrik Lima.

"Kotarou, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu!" Reo berlari ke arah Kotarou lalu menerjangnya dalam pelukan erat. Seijuurou berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka tanpa merasa sungkan.

"Reo, kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan tujuan kita kemari " ucap Seijuurou sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Ah! Tentu saja!" Reo menepuk dahinya. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya.

Mendengar dialog singkat antara bos dengan bawahan itu, Kotarou mengerutkan kening.

"Ehem, jadi begini Kotarou. Tadi di telepon kau bilang kalau bosmu mengundang tiga pemimpin distrik ke mansionnya, bukan?" tanya Reo dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kotarou.

"Kami ingin kau memasukkan kami ke mansion bosmu." Reo mengecilkan suaranya, takut ada orang yang mendengar. Matanya menggeliat ke sana kemari, memastikan lobby itu kosong.

"Ha? Untuk apa aku memasukkan kalian ke mansion Chihiro-_san_?" Kotarou bertanya dengan suara keras sambil berkacak pinggang. Kepala Reo berkedut ketika melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

Seijuurou mengambil dua langkah maju, mendekat ke Kotarou. Ia mengeluarkan gunting berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Ujung gunting yang tajam mengarah pada leher Kotaraou. Sedikit saja pria itu bergerak, sudah pasti lehernya akan terluka.

"Dengar, idiot. Aku tidak peduli kau bersedia atau tidak, tapi ketika aku menyuruhmu untuk memasukkan kami ke mansion si Brengsek itu maka kau harus melakukannya! Setiap perintahku adalah mutlak. Mengerti?"

Kotarou mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, persis seorang panjahat yang sedang di todong pistol oleh polisi. Ia mengangguk tanpa berusaha melawan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kita berangkat." Seijuurou memasukkan guntingnya kembali ke saku celananya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari hotel berbintang itu. Reo dan Kotarou mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kriet…"

Derit pintu membangunkan Tetsuya. Lelaki manis itu membuka matanya dan detik itu juga ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikan matanya.

"Oi, Chihiro! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap berteriak tak terima kepada Mayuzumi.

"Dia benar, Mayuzumi. Apa-apaan ini, _nanodayo_?" Pemuda berambut hijau lumut bertanya dengan intonasi lebih kalem dari laki-laki yang berbicara sebelum dirinya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak melorot sama sekali.

"Mayuchin, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Pemuda lain yang memiliki surai ungu mengunyah maibou. Ia memandang malas Mayuzumi.

"Hee... Aku yakin kalian tidak buta." Mayuzumi menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur dan membelai surai biru yang terasa halus di tangannya. Tetsuya langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Mayuzumi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, sayang." Mayuzumi mengambil kunci yang ada di meja dan meletakkan kunci itu di dada Tetsuya.

"Tetsu!" Pria berambut biru, berkulit gelap yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu mendekati sosok mungil berambut biru muda yang sedang telentang dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Ia menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia temui.

"O-oi, Chihiro. Kau apakan Tetsuku?!" Ia menyambar kerah kemeja Mayuzumi.

"Sejak kapan Kuroko menjadi milikmu,_ nanodayo_? Kuroko hanya milikku seorang!" Si pemilik kepala hijau lumut, Midorima Shintarou, menyahut posesif. Ia mendekati Tetsuya dan mengambil kunci tersebut lalu mengamatinya.

"Kurochin itu punyaku!" Bahkan si rambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, pun ikut memperebutkan Tetsuya.

"Kalian pikir siapa yang mengenalkan Tetsuya pada kalian, huh?" Mayuzumi bertanya angkuh. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dengan kasar. Ia mengambil sebuah _handycam_ di atas meja. Mayuzumi mengotak-atik handycam itu, sekilas ada senyuman tipis yang terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Tetsuya milikku. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membaginya pada kalian kali ini." Mayuzumi mendekati Tetsuya dan mengecup bibir sewarna cherry tersebut sambil melirik ke ketiga orang yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aomine menarik lengan Mayuzumi, menjauhkannya dari Tetsuya.

"Hm... _Threesome_ sudah terlalu _mainstream,_ bukan? Bagaimana kalau _foursome_? Atau _fivesome_?" Seringai di wajah Mayuzumi semakin menyeramkan.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-_kun_, jangan katakan—"

"Benar, Tetsuya. Kita akan bermain bersama-sama. Bukannya lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berbagi?" Tawa Mayuzumi menggelegar. Ia melepas kemejanya sembarangan.

"Ku-kumohon jangan. Tolong…" Tetsuya memohon. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi wajahnya. Ia takut. Keempat orang itu terlihat layaknya serigala yang baru mendapat si kerudung merah.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil mulai menyalakan _handycam_.

"Aomine-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_, kumohon jangan " pinta Tetsuya sambil terisak pelan. "Tolong selamatkan aku…"

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya… Akuilah kau juga menginginkannya, kau ingin kami semua menyentuhmu, kan?" Mayuzumi terkekeh sambil duduk di kursi dengan santai, mengambil sebatang rokok yang ada di meja, lalu menyulutnya dengan pemantik dan menghisapnya.

"A-aku tidak… Tidak… Argghhhh!" Tetsuya memekik ketika tangan Aomine meremas miliknya kuat.

"Tenanglah, Tetsu. Aku pasti akan memuaskanmu," ucap Aomine. Ia mengecup ujung kejantanan Tetsuya.

"_Ne_, Minechi. Aku ingin lolipop dan vanila milkshake milik Kurochin." Murasakibara membuang bungkus maibounya ke lantai. Ia menahan tangan Aomine agar tidak meremas milik Tetsuya lagi.

"Tidak bisa, Atsushi! Aku duluan!" Aomine tidak terima, tangannya yang bebas mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Murasakibara yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera bermain, _nanodayo_." Midorima kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia memasukkan kunci yang di pegangnya ke lubang kunci di borgol Tetsuya, hendak membukanya.

"Hei, Midorima! Cepat buka kuncinya. Dan kau Atsushi, kau pegang tangan Tetsu, jangan sampai lepas!" perintah Aomine pada kedua temannya. Aomine mulai mengulum milik Tetsuya, membuat sang empunya mendesah.

Midorima segera menuruti perintah Aomine. Ia memutar kuncinya, dan viola, borgol itu terbuka. Tetsuya tidak membuang kesempatan, ia menendang wajah Aomine hingga lelaki itu terjungkal ke belakang. Setelahnya ia segera bangkit , tapi sayang ia kalah cepat dengan Murasakibara. Tangannya sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh Murasakibara sebelum ia sempat bangkit.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati. Karena Tetsuya sekarang menjadi sedikit brutal." Mayuzumi mengingatkan. Ia menikmati pertunjukan yang sedang ia saksikan.

"Che! Itu malah membuatku semakin bergairah." Aomine berdiri. Tangannya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia mendekati Tetsuya, mencengkram dagu Tetsuya dengan kasar. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"Tetsu memang selalu membuatku bergairah," kata Aomine sebelum mencium bibir Tetsuya dengan ganas.

"Auch!" Aomine langsung memutuskan ciumannya ketika Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya. Bukannya marah atau memaki, Aomine malah menyeringai lalu mulai menanggalkan semua busananya.

"Lepaskan aku, Murasakibara-_kun_!" Tetsuya mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan Murasakibara berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinnya.

"Kalau aku melepaskan Kurochin. Aku tidak akan mendapat lolipop dan vanilla milkshake milik Kurochin," balas laki-laki berambut ungu itu dengan polosnya. Murasakibara mengunci tangan Tetsuya, dan memangku pemuda berambut biru muda berwajah manis itu.

Aomine melangkah mendekati Tetsuya. Tangannya yang kekar menangkap kaki Tetsuya yang lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menendangnya, lalu mengunci kaki mungil Tetsuya.

"Mengeranglah, Tetsu." Aomine tiba-tiba mengulum milik Tetsuya, menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahhhnnn, Aomine-_kunnnnhhh!_" Tetsuya bergerak tidak nyaman sambil mendesah. Midorima pun ikut ambil bagian, ia menyentuh puting Tetsuya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Ia menjilat tonjolan kecil di dada Tetsuya itu, lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ngghhhhh, ja-jangan disitu aaaahhh…" Tetsuya mendesah sambil mengibaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Murasakibara mengunci Tetsuya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Tetsuya ke kanan. Ia melumat bibir ranum menggoda tersebut.

"Mphhhh!"

Mayuzumi yang merasa menganggur dan mulai bosan meletakkan _handycam_-nya di kursi, ia melangkah mendekati ketiga makhluk yang sedang menodai pemuda manis berambut biru muda tersebut.

Ia memainkan puting Tetsuya yang satunya, mencubitnya dan memuntirnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi menggoda Tetsuya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Merasa kurang puas, ia pun mengikuti Midorima. Mencium, mengulum, serta menghisap puting Tetsuya.

Mereka berempat menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Tetsuya kini berbaring lemas dan tak berdaya. Mau melawan seperti apapun rasanya tidak mungkin bisa bebas, kecuali kalau Tuhan berbaik hati mengirimkan malaikat penolong untuknya.

"BRAK!"

Tiba-tiba pintu yang tadinya terkunci terbuka lebar menampakkan pemuda tampan bermata heterokrom merah-emas. Keempat manusia yang sedang menikmati tubuh Tatsuya pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Napas Tetsuya terengah-engah. Rasa lelah membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia tidak mampu penangkap figure di ambang pintu karena Murasakibara masih menahan dagu Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya bisa berharap orang yang datang itu akan menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

"Jadi ini kegiatan favorit para pemimpin distrik? Benar-benar tidak berkelas." Seijuurou menatap rendah pada keempat pemimpin distrik tersebut.

Ia melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana kelima orang itu berada.

"Menyingkirlah, biar aku tunjukkan cara mainnya!" Seijuurou menyeringai. Dan saat itu juga harapan Tetsuya pupus. Ia sudah benar-benar pasrah dengan nasibnya kali ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Nyaaaa~ Akhirnya update lagiii :3

Ahahaha saya rasa saya terlalu menistai Kuroko wkwkwk

TwT

MIND TO REVIEW?

Silahkan ketikkan saran dan kritikan di review yaaaaa? *puppy eyes*

Etto, Ran akan vacum mungkin sekitar 2-3 minggu ehehehe

Arigatou sudah mau mampiiirrrr~

Sampai jumpa di chap. selanjutnya akan terbit beberapa minggu lagi xD


End file.
